<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Whiskey Talks by SpookyStrawberrySkeleton</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25935799">Whiskey Talks</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookyStrawberrySkeleton/pseuds/SpookyStrawberrySkeleton'>SpookyStrawberrySkeleton</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A+ Parenting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dean Winchester Needs a Hug, Gen, Good Brother Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, I promise it’s not bad, M/M, Mentions of future relationships, very very light hint of rape/underage sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:41:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,605</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25935799</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookyStrawberrySkeleton/pseuds/SpookyStrawberrySkeleton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam sat up, his smile faltering like deans had a few moments ago, “Yeah but, I don’t know, you didn’t drink when we came back from a hunt, only when you came back with dad...”<br/>“Sam, please.” Deans voice broke “you don’t wanna know why.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Whiskey Talks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ahh! Hi! This is the first time I’ve ever posted one of my fics so please go easy on me haha I appreciate any kudos and any feedback :) I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was Deans 39th birthday, Cas was out doing Chuck only knows what. Sam had just gotten back to the bunker with a cherry pie, a six pack of whatever beer was the cheapest and a new bottle of Tennessee Whisky. The bunker smelled of pizza and a hint of old spice which meant dean was out of the long needed shower and Sam had gotten back just in time. He hurried down the stairs and placed everything on the map table and the whiskey under it. </p><p>“Sam that you?” Dean shuffled in wearing his dead men of letters robe over a plain white shirt with grey sweatpants and slippers.<br/>
Sam chuckled and shook his head, “happy birthday Dean.”<br/>
He sat down and smiled, pushing all the treats in front of Dean.<br/>
“Sam, wow, thanks man.” </p><p>*</p><p>They sat and laughed while dean ate most of the pie and drank the few beers that were shared between them. Sam completely forgot the bottle of whiskey was under the table and kicked the square bottle over, startling the both of them. </p><p>“Sam? What was that.” Dean become guarded and alert for a second before Sam chuckled and put his hands up.<br/>
“Your birthday present. That I might have forgotten about.” He reached under the table and slid the bottle to him nearly knocking the empty beer bottles off the table.<br/>
“You got me whiskey for my birthday?” Dean raises his eyebrows and inspected the newly bought bottle in his hands, “And you tell me I have a drinking problem?”<br/>
Sam smiled while shaking his head slightly, “do you not remember?”<br/>
Dean stopped and thought for a second while Sam got two glasses from the kitchen, that little shit. He did remember. </p><p>“When we were younger, you were what, seventeen maybe and I was eleven, dad left on a hunting trip.. any of this coming back to you?”<br/>
“You said you didn’t remember that little incident.” Dean laughed loudly “yeah I remember it very well, I was so bored and just started rummaging through the motel and what do you know, I find a bottle of unopened Jack Daniels Tennessee Whiskey.”<br/>
Sam at this point was laughing to near tears, “He was so pissed off but you were more drunk than I’ve ever seen you and dad thought it funny how you tried to hide it.”<br/>
“God Sam, I thought he was gonna rip me apart but he just laughed and only bought beer from then on. And I remember you begging me to give you a sip of it.”<br/>
“Yeah and you didn’t let me saying something about you deserved that or something” Sam watched as something in his brothers face softened and seemed to almost hurt.<br/>
“I was worried you’d get drunk then dad would have gotten pissed at me.” Deans smile falters slightly, Sam noticed how his whole demeanor changed after that, he wasn’t as lose as before, he felt vulnerable Sam could tell in his face. </p><p>It took them about an hour or so to finally get the bottle drank and the both of them to become somewhat tipsy, like it was the first time they drank whiskey. Sam was slouched with his head tipped back over the chair he was in and Deans was on the table, Sam was a bit of a lightweight and Dean was the one to hold his liquor but tonight the awful beers plus the whiskey had them more than they’d like to say. Sam brought his head forwards and cleared his throat making Dean look up.<br/>
“I have a question.”<br/>
Dean smiled and rolled his eyes, “yeah?”<br/>
“You started drinking heavy at seventeen, why?”<br/>
Deans face turned a tint of red and his voice stuttered a slight bit, “W-well Sam, we hunted and killed things. That is a reason to s-start drinking.”<br/>
Sam sat up, his smile faltering like deans had a few moments ago, “Yeah but, I don’t know, you didn’t drink when we came back from a hunt, only when you came back with dad...”<br/>
“Sam, please.” Deans voice broke “you don’t wanna know why.” </p><p>Sam finally looked up at dean and seen what his questions had done. Deans eyes were red like he was about to cry and his face, he was scared as hell and looked so small, those once bright green eyes had shame in them. Sam almost regretted- no he did regret asking about it. They both were quickly sobering up as the mood had gone sore and heavy.<br/>
“Dean, look,” Sam reached his arm across the table but Dean leaned back and quickly taking both hands with him, whipping his eyes with one and running the other through his hair, with a labored breath he looked across at Sam and weakly smiled. </p><p>“Sam.. he, Dad,” Dean paused to breath a hard breath, “Was not, well he wasn’t really,”<br/>
At this point Dean was getting more and more frustrated at himself for not being able to tell his brother what their father made him do.<br/>
“Dean, I’m sorry for asking.” Sams was almost at a whisper, god he regretted asking now.<br/>
“No Sam it’s alright,” Dean leaned against the table and moved towards his brother. “I guess I should have told you a while ago.”<br/>
It was Sams turn to hear his own voice crack, “Told me what?” </p><p>“I wasn’t sure why at first, I knew he hated us going with him on hunts I thought maybe it was because dad hated getting us involved but we were both good and knew what to do but I knew not to argue, he kept saying they were too advanced for us.” Dean was trying everything in him to keep from breaking down right then and there.<br/>
“I didn’t know why he wanted me to go with him until he sat me down at a bar and told me to go and talk to this man.” Dean was looking anywhere but Sam at this point, he was way to scared of what his brother was going to think of him after this.<br/>
“While on this hunt I asked the man what he thought and if he knew any of the people who were attacked, he said no but I could tell he did..” </p><p>“Dean” Sam interrupts, “I-“<br/>
“Hush, please and let me get this out.” Dean grabbed Sams hand and looked at him finally. Sam placed his other hand on top and let Dean finish.<br/>
“I gave the man forty dollars to tell me more about this but he said no, that he didn’t want money for this information. H-He wanted me to s-sleep with h-him.” </p><p>Sam stands up and brings both hands to his mouth, Dean of course thinks he’s about to get in a punching match so he stands and prepares himself.<br/>
“Dad make you do that?”<br/>
That was something he didn’t expect.<br/>
Dean laughed “he made me do a hell of a lot worse Sammy. And I don’t know, it changed me.” </p><p>Sam couldn’t say anything, he didn’t know what to say. It all made sense to him though. How every time that Dean would get back with their dad he would just stand outside the motel room for hours drinking. He started smoking a little while after that. It also makes more sense now that Dean flirts with every woman he sees weather it’s a bartender or police officer. </p><p>“Fuck.” Sam whispers “why?”<br/>
“Why did dad do anything Sam? He wanted to find moms killer and I did just as bad, I guess I wanted to more.”<br/>
“And-and what do you mean by it changed you?”<br/>
Dean sat down, “I don’t know, I knew I was different than you and dad, I just didn’t know how or why but when this started, I don’t- I don’t know I seen men like you do women.”<br/>
“You mean liking?”<br/>
Dean nodded, at this point neither of them knew that Cas had walked in and was hearing the last bit of their conversation.<br/>
“Is that why you look as Cas the way you do? You like him?”<br/>
Deans head was in his hands, “Sam, does this not bother you?”<br/>
Sam looked down and went to set next to Dean, why would he think this made Sam upset?<br/>
“No, Dean no, you’re my brother. This doesn’t mean anything different.”<br/>
Dean was fully aware he was crying but why he wasn’t sure, his chest felt lighter and like he couldn’t breathe at the same time.<br/>
“Yes, I like him Sam. More than you or he could<br/>
imagine.” </p><p>“Dean I’ve seen you let love go past you because this life doesn’t allow it, the life we live tells us that brining someone into it could mean they die or something worse. But Cas, he’s been here with us for years and has come back from the dead every single time. Dean I’ve seen him look at you like this bond you both share when he brought you out of hell is all he’s gonna have with you. If I didn’t know any better when Castiel turned human it showed him how to love and how it felt, he’s changed and so have you. The way you all look at each other when your hurt, you care for him and he does you too.” </p><p>While Sam was talking Cas made his presence known to Dean. He had tears in his eyes and smiled like Sam was taking the words out of his mouth.<br/>
Dean looked at Cas and back to Sam smiling like he’s just won the world, and maybe he had.<br/>
“I love him, Sam.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>